


In the Name of Love and Hate

by Jevil_Joss



Series: The Fall of the Lobotomy Corporation [3]
Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevil_Joss/pseuds/Jevil_Joss
Summary: Yumi is moved to the Disciplinary Team. Mei talks to Red Riding Hooded Mercenary.





	In the Name of Love and Hate

**Author's Note:**

> This contains spoilers of the Little Red Riding Hooded Mercenary and The Queen of Hatred. This fanfic takes place after A Day at Work and Cheers for the Start. Some parts will not make as much sense without reading those two.

"Look. All I'm sayin' is a shooting range would be just as useful to the Lobotomy Corp. nutjobs as it would be to my boredom," the Little Red Riding Hooded Mercenary said with a shrug. 

Mei sighed. "You know exactly why that ain't happening."

Red scoffed, turning away. 

"You are mentally unstable. If we could trust you to not go for  _him_ , we might consider it. As it is, you cannot be trusted not to go after the Wolf, Red."

"I could just taunt him," Red muttered. 

"And he would smash out and attack you, and  _we_ would have to deal with it. Not you.  _We._ Lobotomy Corporation."

"You're wearing some of the toughest armor there is," Red said, nodding towards what Daniel had referred to as "Gold Rush". Mei thought it looked snazzy, but honestly, was more impressed by the gauntlet she wore, one of the most powerful ones they'd gotten. 

"And the facility  _isn't_ ," Mei replied. Red's solitary eye glared from underneath the hood. Before either could say anything, a screen on the far side of the containment chamber lit up, and a small tube of energy came down through a pipe. "The Army in Black is loose," X said, his/her figure shadowing the screen. "Red, please deal with the one in the Command Center. Mei, help her out. You're too far away to handle any of the other ones, so I'm just abandoning a couple of these places. However, if <REDACTED> gets out, we're dead. We're  _all_ dead. So please, chop-chop?"

The Command Center held the  _worst_ Abnormalities. Or at least, the most dangerous, which, coincidentally, happened to be the ones that could break out the easiest. 

"I'll catch up to you. Go ahead and shoot that thing." 

Red did not need to be told to do her job. She ran out the cell and spotted the Army. 

It had the form of a small girl in the center of a giant, black heart. The girl was dressed in a stereotypical army uniform. 

Red didn't hesitate to shoot it. She opened fire as she ran towards it. The Army didn't turn around, but black hearts jumped up from the floor. Red responded by jumping, running alongside the wall and shooting. 

She was greatly surprised when the Army just continued on down the hallway, ignoring all of her bullets. She'd been told it was weak to physical attacks. Running after it and cursing, Red entered the main part of the Command Center. The giant, black heart floated menacingly. The office clerks ran from it. One or two brave ones pulled out guns and shot it. The Army floated past them, and any of them it got too close to died. Red threw her axe. It spun through the air, went through the heart, and continued on. 

 _Now I've gotta wait for it to return,_ she thought. She ran for the heart, careful to not step on any of the floating black hearts, and pulled out her scythe. She spun it around, slashing open the heart. Blood spewed across the floor, but the heart was still moving.

 _How tough can this thing be?_ Red wondered as her axe came back. She caught it, then ran towards the heart. She passed it, then jumped directly into its path and opened fire. 

It wasn't slowed down. Not even a little bit. She jumped towards it, slashing with both her axe and her scythe at the same time. Which was when one of the hearts hit her. Pain splintered through her body. She jumped back from it with a grunt. The heart floated on, going towards the center of the main room without showing the slightest hint that Red had hit it. 

"You've almost got it down," Mei called from behind, running to catch up. "Hurry!" 

"Shut up!" Red called out to Mei. She jumped back up and ran after the Army, shooting it as she did. She reached it, jumped into the air, and plunged her scythe into it. The girl inside, as the Army reached the center of the room, saluted Red.  _Shit!_ Red pulled her axe out and slashed downwards. She yanked both out and attacked once more just as the heart exploded. Red was thrown backwards, slamming into a pillar, which cracked. She fell to the ground, and her axe slid across the ground towards her. 

"Damage report!" Mei called out. 

"Nothing's escaped," one of the Tiphereths said over the intercom. "Wow. That was close."

"If you don't mind, I'm just gonna lie here for a bit," Red said, falling over onto the ground. 

Mei walked over. "Um, you okay?"

"I just got my ass handed to me by a five year old girl in an army uniform. No. No I'm not."

 

A distant boom shoot the ground. Yumi stumbled, supporting herself with the wall. "What was that?" she called out. 

"Um, just the Army in Black," Daniel called back. "Don't worry about it. It's dealt with."

"Yeah, it happens all the time," the Magical Girl told Yumi with a smile. She bounced excitedly in circles. "I think. At least, they tell me it does. I don't remember it happening before."

 _Didn't the file mention something about amnesia?_ Yumi wondered as the Magical Girl related a charming story of how she reformed a villain. Halfway through, she apparently forgot which story she was telling, and began recalling of how she defeated three villains at the same time. The story was enhanced with expressive wand gestures from the Magical Girl. She wore a dress with more frills than fabric, and her wand shot out cute stars whenever she waved it. 

 _Awww_.  _Everyone's so terrified of this girl. I wonder why._  

"Wow. You sound like quite the hero," Yumi said with a smile as the Magical Girl finished her story. She giggled.  _Weird. Her name is Magical Girl, but the file refers to her as the Queen of Hatred. And the King of Greed is just one department over..._

"I fight for peace and Justice!" the Magical Girl said with an incredibly excessive wand flourish. Just then, a star shot out and hit Yumi. Yumi rammed into the containment cell door and her mind blanked for a minute. 

"Oh no! Are you okay?" She looked into the Magical Girl's worried face. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm...I'm fine."

"Here, let me help!" The Magical Girl helped Yumi to her feet. "Stand right there for a second..." She kissed her palm, and blew a large kiss at Yumi. Yumi was greatly surprised when a giant pink heart blew out and popped against Yumi. She blinked, realizing that her wounds were healed. The pain from hitting her head, the scratch on the back of her hand(which she'd gotten earlier), and even her eyes stopped hurting when she looked at the Magical Girls excessively bright and frilly outfit. "Thanks."

"I'm here to help!" the Magical Girl said, bouncing up and down with her eyes closed. "Sometimes I feel like I'm not needed...but I know that can't be true!"

Yumi laughed. "Well, thanks. I guess." She opened the door to the containment cell and left. 

"Guess I've gotta put these things up," Yumi told Daniel, holding up a notebook. The notes of a crazed researcher. 

"Yeah. Thanks for the work, though. Thanks to you, we are not going to die today," Daniel replied. 

"How bad does she get?" Yumi asked. 

"Um...pretty bad."

"...riiiight." Yumi left then. Somehow, the cutest Abnormalities were the most dangerous. Which meant that the Queen of Hatred was definitely dangerous. 


End file.
